My life is…Well I don’t know
by dollydolphin
Summary: Joy Lola Hadaway and her pet Baldwin grows up together and become together on Earth but her powers are being used for the goverment and she doesn't like it nor does Baldwin what would the USA do if she wasn't around any more?
1. Earth looking for her

**_My life is…Well I don't know _**

**_Chapter 1: Earth looking for her _**

* * *

Joy Lilo Hadaway is the Great Jedi and her lightsaber is purple. She is from Earth and loves to live their but with her life Earth has treated her as an outcast in her earlier years, pitied her after her parents died, and has taken advantage of her powers. The 19 year old Jedi Knight has hazel eyes (green outside and brown in the center), dark brown curly hair that falls to her shoulders and parted in the middle. She likes her curls to be messy so they don't clump together. When she powers up, when she's made or the opponent is more powerful than her, her hair and eyes turn purple. Her Jedi outfit is different from the other Jedi Knights that consist of a light blue tank top, medium blue cropped jacket, black low rise pants, black utility belt riddled with pockets, and black tie up boots. She has a burn scar on her back in the shape of a flame that grew with her.

Joy is ten years and has just lost her parents. Her long curly hair falls to her mid back and she has curled her skinny body in Han's arms. Han sighs and pets her hair hoping to calm her down. They have just rescued her from the Sith and they know she is too far from a healthy weight to even start training. Once in the _Millennium Falcon_, Han puts her down on a bed and she falls asleep. Han goes to the cockpit and takes off for Coruscant in the Old Republic. Once it is hyperspace you go to the other people that came.

"How is she holding out?" Luke asks.

"She should be sleeping. She took to the bed fast enough," Han replies.

"Who knows what they did to her when she was at their mercy. She sure is tiny though."

"Who is taking care of letting the President of the USA know where she is and that she is alright?"

"I was," Leah states. "He says he is sending the police force from her area they know her so they should help her to adjust to being a Jedi."

"Why are we going to the Old Republic anyways?"

"Safety reasons," Luke adds. "No one would know here there and what she is except for the selected few and the Jedi there but that is it."

It is a rather smooth ride and Joy slept through all of it. Once they get to the Old Republic. Luke talks to someone outside while Han gets Joy up.

"Joy, we're here," Han states.

"Let me sleep," she pleads. "I'm still tired."

"Come on it will do you good to get up."

"Fine"

She sits up and holds Han's hand. For once Han could see how well she walked. They get out and Luke smiles at Joy. He comes over to her and goes down to her height.

"How are you holding out, Joy?" Luke asks.

"I'm tired and hungry," Joy replies.

"We'll get you some food then you'll be shown to your room where you can sleep as much as you want. Tomorrow people from Earth will be here."

Joy nods her head and is lead to the cafeteria where she eats up everything given to her. Once she is full she is taken to her room and she falls asleep. In the morning she wakes up relatively early and gets a good breakfast. She is really excited that she gets to see people from Earth since the destruction of her hometown. She waits in the hangar for her ride. Han takes her to the landing pad when they come and they greet her. She is with them for the majority of the day and they take her to different areas especially the shopping district. They are shopping in a clothing store to get Joy better clothes. She gets clothes she wants and drags them to a pet store near by.

"You want a pet don't you, Joy," Mr. Takashi states.

"Yes, I do."

"We'll get you on."

Joy smiles and goes through the areas and see a small pup that looks like wolf and falls in love with it.

"Jason Takashi, I found out!" Joy yells.

"Which one?" he replies.

He looks at the wolf and goes to the clerk and he gets it for. The dog is as big as her and licks her face.

"No one wanted him. He was abandoned by his mom because she was dying," the clerk states. "He seems to like her."

Jason pays for the dog and she goes to his hotel room where he prepares an Earth meal which she gobbles up as well as the other cops and takes her back.

"What are you going to name him, Joy?" Jason inquires.

"I'm going to name him Baldwin Durante Hadaway," Joy replies.

He licks Joy again and when they are there Luke greets them.

"I see you got her a companion," Luke states.

"Yep, she needs one right now. We got her more clothes too."

"Okay"

Jason leaves and Luke turns to her.

"What did you name the creature?"

"His name is Baldwin."

"Good name the creature you got is very brave and loyal they normally don't sell them unless their mother dies and gives them up and the first one that buys them gets a good companion. Now get ready for bed.

"But I'm not tired."

"Get ready"

"Yes."

Joy gets ready and doesn't fall asleep until Han reads her a story and by that time she falls directly to sleep by Baldwin.


	2. Training Starts

**_My life is…Well I don't know _**

**_Chapter 2: Training Starts_**

* * *

For the past three months people have been on kick to get Joy to a healthy weight even though it was harder than they thought. With her new found companion she would easily slip off from the Jedi's watch full eye on Coruscant for the first month and explore Coruscant with Baldwin and the last two month go outside and just play in the forest of Yavin 4 in the New Republic. She has grown much more over the past few months as well instead of being small for age she has reached a normal height because her body can't keep up with her food intake and what goes to her smaller than usual mediclorians and there are so much of them that her powers exceed of the Chosen Jedi. Today is like no other but this is the last day she can play around for the whole day then tomorrow she starts training. It gets nighttime and she gets ready for bed. Before falling asleep Luke comes in and checks up on her.

"Ready for tomorrow, Joy?" he inquires.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm with my parents again," Joy states relatively sleepy. "I know they are dead but I miss them."

"They will look after from where they are at."

"I know."

Joy yawns and falls asleep. Baldwin climbs up in the bed and lies at her side. She wakes up to Baldwin licking her. She gets dressed for the day and has breakfast before she goes up to the grand chamber. Once she is up there she finds a place to have a seat. Luke goes over the lesson of the day and he comes to Joy and picks her up. He takes her to a cave and she looks at it.

"Why did you bring me here?" asks Joy.

"You are behind than the rest and I haven't gotten any other new students then you so for now I'll help you with your training but we first need to teach you to meditate."

"Meditate, what's that?"

"Thinking on things and to focus your powers, you need to know how to meditate before anything else can be taught to you."

"I see."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Joy sits in front of Luke and she watches him before joining in. She starts but almost instantly falls asleep. Luke shakes her and she wakes up.

"What did I do something wrong?" she inquires.

"You fell asleep, that is all. Let's try it again. You can work on this through out your training but I want to start with this then move up."

"Yes of course."

Joy tries again and she stays away. Luke leaves and returns to her after an hour and she has it down pat.

"That should be enough meditation, Joy," Luke states.

Joy opens her eyes and looks at Luke and smiles. He goes over how to lift objects and she starts out small. Again she gets control over it faster than most of the students. Luke smiles and is pleased with her progress but he knows why this is easy for her. Her mind is absorbing it like she younger than what she is. The reason is because her small mediclorians are now being used by her instead of her emotions controlling them.

"That will be all for the day. You need work on other stuff as well," Luke states. "You have some school work that was sent to me today."

Joy nods her head and goes to her room and works on them. She gets done faster than ever because the force is helping her but it is busy work because her school knows she is training. There is no more to do so she gives the papers to Luke to grade and she leaves to make friends and play with Baldwin. The day ends and for years she get trained as a Jedi and then to be a martial artist. She has grown from a happy go 10 year old to a 19 year old that is wise beyond her years but has retained her personality with her emotions in check.


End file.
